Devices which can detect and measure radio frequency (RF) signals can be used in a variety of different applications including spectrum management and security. For example, RF signal detection equipment having a direction finding capability can be used to identify and locate RF sources (herein referred to as “RF transmitters”).
Operators (or “users”) need to be trained to use such types of devices. However, there are considerable challenges to providing these users with effective field training. For instance, RF sources need to be deployed and configured, and be operated in a controlled manner. This may be onerous, time consuming and/or complex, particularly if sources are mobile and frequencies need to be coordinated. Moreover, it may be necessary to procure a license to operate sources which may be costly to obtain and/or which might place tight restrictions on operation. In some cases, licenses may be unavailable.